


A Hope in Hell

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: A devil can hope, can’t he?





	A Hope in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** \-- This came out a bit more angsty than I intended.
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- This was written for pj_1228 for the 2017 edition of fandom_stocking and for faerie_wish13 for the January word prompt. The word is special and the supernatural being is the devil. Happy Holidays.

XXX

It was the strait-laced kindergarten teacher who killed the subdivision bully. Who knew? Okay, Chloe had but Lucifer it had been convinced it was the war vet whose dogs the bully had killed. Oh, he almost wanted to be back in hell to see what happened to the bully next, everything he deserved or Lucifer’s people weren’t doing their job right.

He hadn’t even been much help when Chloe had gone to arrest Ms. Tuttle in her classroom after school let out. He was laughing too hard when Tuttle started hurling erasers and kids’ toys at the detective. Chloe didn’t want to hurt her obviously, and you didn’t really draw a gun on someone armed with a piece of chalk and a Barbie doll. 

Watching Chloe launch herself at Tuttle, taking her down, stimulated him. The crass part of him wanted it on video to watch at his leisure, and he thought that maybe policewomen complete with handcuffs needed to make it into his roleplaying sessions with his many partners. But that thought had teeth, biting him hard. None of those numerous partners were Chloe. She was the one thing he couldn’t have even if it hurt her and him.

And by his father, did it hurt. He wanted Chloe, not as a conquest, but as an equal partner. He enjoyed everything about her from her job right down to her silly, delightful daughter – whom he should be ashamed of subtly warping. To him, she was special. He could almost hear Amenadial first laughing at him over this, and then worse, the big pity-filled eyes. Maze would have given him dirty looks once but even she was slowly falling under Chloe’s spell. 

This big complicated thing between him and Chloe was worthy of being nominated as the more exquisite torture ever devised, and coming from him, that was saying something. But Lucifer held out hope that one day this would work out. It might be the strongest hope in hell. Anyone who thought the devil couldn’t hope, couldn’t love, didn’t understand the devil at all. He’d been an angel once with all their failings.

“You could have helped you know,” Chloe said, sparing him a hot look as she tugged Tuttle toward the door.

Lucifer waved her off. “You’re fine without me.”

And she was, and that’s the part that killed him.


End file.
